X-Men Evolution Strange Ties
by WaterGirl15
Summary: Kurt and Scott never gave it much thought on who they would meet in the future, but what happens when two new girls enter the institute and change their lives forever? (No its not an OC that will be with Scott) Kurt/OC Scott/Jean Evan/OC Kitty/Lance and Rogue/Gambit
1. Chapter 1

(Scott's POV)

After school had ended for the day I drove myself, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue back home to the institute. After I entered the mansion the others took off to do whatever they do after school.

"Scott, can I talk to you?" Professor asked

"Sure what's up professor?" I ask

"I have located another mutant while you were at school, but there is something you must know about her."

"And what's that?" I ask

"The girl is Logan's daughter," Professor said

I practically fell over; Logan has a daughter? Since when?

"He has a daughter?" I ask

"Yes, but he does not remember because she was born before he was experimented on and lost his memories," Professor informed me, "She's about the same age as Kurt, but is a little younger"

"You want me to go and get her? Why not send Wolverine?" I ask

"It may be too much of a shock for both of them, so if she is here when they meet it will be easier on both of them. I would suggest taking Jean with you."

"Right I'll call her," I said, taking out my cell and dialing her number.

"Hello?" Jean asks

"Hey Jean, it's me. Professor has a mission for us," I tell her.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," she said hanging up.

After ten minutes Jean returned and met up with me at the X-Jet.

"So where are we going to?" Jean asks me

"Miami, Florida," I answer

We head off to Florida and take a cab to the girl's house as I explain everything to Jean.

"I see. Professor is right on not sending Logan"

We finally arrive at the house; we ring the bell and no one answers. We head to the back to see a girl with light blue hair, pointed ears, dark blue eyes, and tan skin on the beach wearing surfing gear.

"Hello?" I call

The girl turns and faces us; she gasps and quickly covers her ears.

"Yes?" she asks

"Hi my name is Scott Summers and this is Jean Grey," I introduced

"My name is Kana Howlett. It's nice to meet you," She says

"We're here to talk to you about your unique ability," Jean says and Kana freezes.

"How'd you know about that?" She asks

"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you. We actually are the same," I say.

"Really?" She asks, unconvinced.

Jean used her powers to give Kana a towel while I carefully blasted a boulder that was in the water. She looked at us surprised and smiles.

"So what else are you here for?" She asks drying herself off

"We want to know if you want to come to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students," Jean says.

"Sure," she answers immediately.

"Shouldn't we ask your parents?" I ask. I didn't want them to think something had happened to her.

"Nah, they don't care they're never around; besides they're only foster parents. They never adopted me" Kana says walking toward the house. I look at Jean and then follow Kana.

Kana gathered her things and left a note. We headed back toward the jet and headed off to the institute. When we landed we showed her to her room. After she left her stuff, we headed toward the danger room.

"Here, this will be your training gear," Jean says handing her a black and blue outfit that has a pouch on the back.

She put on the gear and entered not too long later.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Kana Howlett; Kana that's Kitty, Evan, Rogue, and Kurt"

Kana looks at Kurt with wide eyes; I see Kurt shrink back a little. Poor kid. He's always too obsessed with what people think of him.

"Huh I thought I was the only one with pointed ears," Kana says not fazed by Kurt's appearance.

"Wait you're not scared by zhe way I look?" Kurt asks in his still very German accent.

"Why would I be? You're cute" Kana says with a smile.

Kurt blushes at what Kana says and Evan and I can't help but laugh.

"Alright that's enough!" Logan says over the speaker, "Get ready."

We all get ready and the simulation began; I stayed by Kana cause she seemed like she couldn't do anything. Suddenly the wall opened and water started to pour out.

"Oh man! Jean, do something!" Evan says.

"No let me handle it," Kana says.

Kana put her arms up and the water follows; as she moves more the water follows her. She pushes toward where the water is coming from and forces it back up the pipe.

"Oh wow!" Evan says

"Amazing!" Kitty says

Scott, Jean, and Kurt stared in wonder at what was doing. Kana smirked to herself as she kept the water at bay. As the simulation comes to an end we all look at Kana and she smiles at us.

"When did you learn to do that?" Evan asks.

"Not long ago I was surfing when it happened" Kana answers.

"C'mon why don't we hang out!" Kitty says taking Kana's arm and walking off with her

"Hey Kurt, you ok?" I ask.

He doesn't answer staring at Kana as she is dragged away by Kitty. Evan and I look at each other and start to laugh again; I have never seen Kurt like this.

"Scott, we better go and talk to the Professor now," Jean says.

"R-Right" I say trying to stop laughing.

We head off to the living room where we see Storm, Logan, and the Professor; when we sit down the Professor looks at Logan with a serious look.

"Logan, did you hear the girl's name?" Storm asks

"No and why would you ask me that?" He asks

"Her last name is Howlett" Storm answers and Logan looks at her with wide eyes.

"What? You aren't serious" He says

"Logan, Kana is your daughter," Professor says and Logan seems to be in shock

"We know this is a lot to take in at once, but you needed to know," Jean says

Logan stands up and heads to the window and looks outside to where Kana and Kitty are talking by the trees. He smiles when as he watches her, but then walks away from the window.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asks.

"Go and talk to her," Jean says.

Logan looks at the Professor for more advice, but he only smiles. Logan sighs and heads outside; we all head to the widow to watch. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and Evan join us.

"Man, I never seen Logan act like that before," Kitty says

As we watch we see Kana's eyes widen and then she punches Logan's arm as tears start to fall. Logan is telling her something as she starts to cry; what happened next I think shocked all of us, Logan pulled Kana into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kurt's POV)

After I left the danger room what Kana had said repeated over and over again in my head.

"Why would I be? You're cute"

After seeing Logan and Kana hugging after learning that he is her father; I'm up on the roof watching the stars that night; the night always comforted me.

"Here," a voice said holding up a cup of a steaming beverage.

I look and see Kana. "Danke," I say taking the cup, quickly learning the drink is hot chocolate.

"Bitte," she replied, surprising me.

"You know German?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep. I also speak Russian, French, and Italian," Kana said.

"How?" I ask. I was already impressed.

"When I was in school, I was bullied by everyone. Only my music and the principal helped me in school. I learned different lullabies in different languages to help calm myself."

I looked at her with wide eyes; she was picked on? She looks perfect to me.

"Why would they? You're perfect to me" I say and I mentally slap myself. I was such an idiot.

"Thank you," Kana says blushing.

We stay quiet and it makes me even more nervous; she was the first girl ever that wasn't scared of me because of the way I look. We watch the stars together I look at her and I notice her ears; they're pointed just like mine. Suddenly she looks at me and I quickly turn away. Kana tried to look at my face.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks, concern in my voice.

"No," I answer, a bit too quickly.

I feel my face becoming very hot; how badly am I blushing? I need to get away before she sees; I quickly teleport to my room and catch my breath. She was so close to me and she's the only one who doesn't care about my looks.

"Oh what am I going to do!" I say frustrated. I wasn't exactly a girl expert.

"Yo man, what's wrong?" Evan asked, entering my room.

"It's nothing," I say. Why drag other people into my problems?

"It's not nothing. C'mon tell me. Please?"

"It's about Kana; she's the first girl to ever like the way I look," I told Evan.

"Oh yea, she said she thought you are cute," Evan says, "Maybe she likes you."

"Maybe. Oh man, what if she does? I don't know anything about girls!"

"Relax, man. It'll be okay. Girls aren't hard to deal with."

The next day everyone got ready for school. I headed outside to catch a ride with Scott when I saw that Kana was also going to Scott's car. I went over to his car careful not to make eye contact with Kana. I look down at my disguise. I'd understand if she liked me like this, but my normal furry self? It didn't seem possible.

"Hey Kurt, do you think you can help Kana find her classes today?" Scott asks me as he begins to pull out of the garage.

"Uh..Sure," I say. I didn't want to say no and hurt her feelings.

"Thanks, Kurt. I appreciate it" Kana says.

"No problem."

Kana smiles at me as her hair blows in her face making her even cuter.

(3rd Person POV)

After the teens arrive at the school, Kurt and Kana head to the office to pick up Kana's schedule. When they entered the lady at the desk had her schedule all ready for her. In the office Mystique, disguised as the principal, watched as Kurt and Kana picked up her schedule.

"So this is the new mutant," She said

"Yes, her name is Kana Howlett. Her father is Logan."

"Logan? Hmm that's interesting."

"I would advise being careful around her; she's no ordinary mutant"

"Right."

The day went well all in all until lunch when Kana was stopped by the brotherhood.

"Hello there, cutie" Pietro said.

"Wh-who are you?" Kana asked.

"I'm Pietro and these are my friends Lance, Toad, and Fred," Pietro said.

"My name is Kana."

"Well, what's a hottie like you doing here?" Toad asked.

"I just moved here from Florida" Kana said, trying to leave.

"Hold on!" Fred said grabbing her arm.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Kana exclaimed.

"Yo, Blob!" Evan said, "She said let go. I'd advise you listen."

"Yea? What are you gonna do about it?" Fred asked.

"I said let me go!" Kana said kicking his leg.

"Hey!" Fred said. Kana struggled and a few X - Men assembled.

"Put her down, it's not worth it," Lance said. Blob set her down.

"C'mon Kana lets get away from these losers," Evan said putting a protective arm around her.

The two head toward some of Evan's friends so Kana can feel comfortable with others who like skating or surfing. At the end of the day everyone heads back home to relax and finish their homework. Kana feels at peace for the first time ever in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

After three weeks a new mutant was located; as everyone gets ready to go to the mutant's location Jean and Kana both disappear. The Professor and Logan were waiting by the X-Jet to head to Hawaii. Scott was the first to arrive in the take off platform.

"Scott there is something you must know," Professor said

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"The one we are going to get is your younger brother," Professor said.

**(Scott's POV)**

I dropped my bag; Alex? He's alive? After all of these years.

"What? Alex is-?"

"Alive Scott, Alex is alive"

"Oh man I should have been looking for him! If I had known! I thought that he was gone I just accepted it! I should have!"

"Easy, Scott. You couldn't have known."

"But..Where has he been all this time?"

"From what I know, he had been living with foster parents in Hawaii."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" I say, running to the jet.

We head off to Hawaii I'm happy to hear that Alex is alive, but what is he like now? I remember Alex used to like to act tough, so much has probably changed in the last ten years. After we touch down Magneto kidnaps the Professor, but before I can do anything I see a shadow above me. I look up and I see a boy standing on the cliff.

"Alex?" I say

"Alex! Is that you!?" I call

"Scott? Scott!" Alex says

I run over to the cliff as he jumps down; we run to each other into a big hug.

"Oh man ,it's like you're back from the dead!" Alex says "I've had dreams like this."

"Oh man me too, but this one is real though," I say looking at Alex, "But what happened to that scrawny little kid I used to pick on?"

"Oh that reminds me," Alex says punching me in the arm, "I owed you that for ten years."

"Haha and you still hit like a girl," I say .

"Believe me bro there is more behind this punch then you know" Alex says "Man when Magneto told me you were coming-"

"What Magneto? You're with him? That guy just kidnaped my professor."

"Easy Scott, it's not what you think he just wants to show him something."

"He wants to show us all something," Alex continued as he climbs back up the cliff.

"All?" I ask following

"Yea ,mutants. He told me you were one and guess what so am I," Alex says.

"Here watch" Alex says activating his power "I couldn't believe it at first, but Magneto clued me in."

We come upon a metal ball; Alex started to tell me that Magneto wants all of us to come I'm reluctant, but I'm not letting my younger brother go alone.

**(3rd Person POV)**

"Magneto, you haven't saved them you abducted them!" Charles said.

"It was all necessary, but for those who are reluctant there is a new convert," Magneto said

Coming into the room was Scott and Alex; Professor X looked very shocked.

"Scott?"

"Hey, don't worry professor we're just here to listen," Scott said.

"Are they here to listen?" Professor said turning toward Jean, Kana, Rogue, and Storm who were in pressurized tubes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Scott asks.

"Don't worry Scott, they are just asleep until they are ready to understand. They will be free."

'_Will they Scott? Are any of us free? I know this man.' _

Before Professor X could finish Magneto placed him in a pressurized tube.

"Scott, Alex, I wanted to show you someone you may have thought was gone," Magento said before Scott could yell.

Magneto waved his hand behind him; soon a young girl with dirty blond hair, green eyes and light skin came walking up. Scott and Alex looked at her in surprise.

"Tori?" The two ask

"Scott, Alex? Is it really you?" The girl asked.

"Victoria, you're here too!" Alex says running up to his twin sister.

"Man, look at you two! You guys really have changed." Tori said

"What about you? Look at you. You are definitely not the little princess anymore," Scott said walking up.

"Well I wasn't going to be that little princess forever ya know" Tori said

"Scott in your family you and Alex aren't the only mutants" Magento said

The two boys look at their sister as she began to glow a light red color. Tori smirked at the two.

"Well you didn't think you were the only special ones right?"

"Wow three mutants from the same family"Alex said

Scott and Alex were about to get enhanced by Magento's machine when Tori called out.

"You don't have to do this!" Tori called

Scott and Alex turned to look at her when Magneto hit her; causing her to hit the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious. Before they could leave the chamber Magneto closed them in.

"They're mine now" Magneto said

When Scott and Alex returned they were different. Their hair color turned white and they had control over their powers. After shooting down the plane that the X-men were in Scott and Alex were buried under rubble. A battle began between Magneto's men and the X-men.

"Haha still can't catch me!" Pietro said

"Damn it Pietro!" Evan said

Tori woke up and saw what was going on. Focusing her powers she created a staf and hit Pietro with it.

"How ya like that?" Tori asked

"Nice" Evan said

The battle continued and soon the asteroid was about explode, thankfully Alex and Scott saved everyone and they all returned home.


End file.
